fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Fashion Flambé (Shop)
Fashion Flambé '''is a clothing store located inside Whiskview Mall. Trishna works there as a sales associate. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7456 Shop during the holidays FashionFlambé.jpg|How Fashion Flambé looks normally. new year fashion.jpg|Fashion Flambé during New Year. bandicam 2017-04-18 13-57-38-504.jpg|Fashion Flambé during Valentines Day. StPaddysFashion.png|Fashion Flambé during St. Paddy's Day. EasterFashion.png|Fashion Flambé during Easter. CherryBlossomFashion.png|Fashion Flambé during Cherry Blossom Festival. SummerFashion.png|Fashion Flambé during Summer Luau. Screenshot (30).png|Fashion Flambé during Starlight Jubilee. CometFashion.png|Fashion Flambé during Comet-Con. Screenshot (32).png|Fashion Flambé during Groovstock. HalloweenFashion.png|Fashion Flambé during Halloween. ThankfulFashion.png|Fashion Flambé during Thanksgiving. ChristmasFashion.png|Fashion Flambé during Christmas. '''Fashion Flambé is also a Mini-Game that first appeared in Papa's Pizzeria HD. In the game, either your chef or server is dressed in a specific outfit, and the player has to remember the most clothes they were wearing for three seconds. Papa's Pizzeria HD Prizes # Puffer Jacket # Md. Harvest Table # Traditional Poster #Aviators # Taco Mia Wall #Stitched Moccasins # Vase of Roses #Bucket Hat # Cinco Fence #Chain Buckle Belt #Valentine's Poster #Thin Stripe Polo # White Tile Rare Prizes: * Feast Velvet Rope * * Papa's Pizzeria HD Prize Gallery Fashion ZHD 1.png|1 Fashion ZHD 2.png|2 Fashion ZHD 3.png|3 Fashion ZHD 4.png|4 Screenshot_2017-08-09-12-12-10.png|5 Fashion ZHD 6.png|6 Fashion ZHD 7.png|7 Fashion ZHD 8.png|8 Fashion ZHD 9.png|9 Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Prizes #Burple Tee #Onions Poster #Cobblestone Floor #Two-Tone Pullover #Turkey Poster #Striped Pants # # # # # # # Rare Prizes: * * * Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Prize Gallery Fashion HHD 1.png|1 Fashion HHD 2.png|2 Fashion HHD 3.png|3 Fashion HHD 4.png|4 Fashion HHD 5.png|5 Fashion HHD 6.png|6 Papa's Scooperia Prizes # Caramel Apple Gum #Cargo Pants # Strawberry Poster # Holi Powder #Two-Tone Henley # Cobblestone Floor #Short Rash Guard # Teal Stripe Wall #Mesh Cap # Wreath Poster #Striped Shoes #Round Buckle Belt # Rare Prizes: * * * Papa's Scooperia Prize Gallery 2018-07-25 (1).png|1 Papa's Scooperia Fashion Flambé (2).png|2 Papa's Scooperia Fashion Flambé (3).png|3 Papa's Scooperia Fashion Flambé (4).png|4 Papa's Scooperia Fashion Flambé (5).png|5 Papa's Scooperia Fashion Flambé (6).png|6 Papa's Scooperia Fashion Flambé (7).png|7 Papa's Scooperia Fashion Flambé (8).png|8 Papa's Scooperia Fashion Flambé (9).png|9 Papa's Scooperia - Fashion Flambe - Prize 10.png|10 Papa's Scooperia - Fashion Flambe - Prize 11.png|11 Papa's Scooperia - Fashion Flambe - Prize 12.png|12 Papa's Scooperia HD Prizes #Caramel Apple Gum #Cargo Pants #Strawberry Poster # # # # # # # # # # Rare Prizes: * * * Papa's Scooperia HD Prize Gallery Papa's_Scooperia_HD_Fashion_Flambé.png|1 Papa's_Scooperia_HD_Fashion_Flambé_(2).png|2 Papa's_Scooperia_HD_Fashion_Flambé_(3).png|3 Papa's Scooperia To Go! Prizes # Caramel Apple Gum #Cargo Pants # Strawberry Poster # Holi Powder #Two-Tone Henley # Blue Polkadot Floor #Short Rash Guard # Teal Stripe Wall #Mesh Cap # Wreath Poster #Striped Shoes #Round Buckle Belt # Rare Prizes: * * * Papa's Scooperia To Go! Prize Gallery Papa's Scooperia To Go! Fashion Flambé (1).png|1 Papa's Scooperia To Go! Fashion Flambe (2).jpg|2 Papa's Scooperia To Go! Fashion Flambé (3).jpg|3 Papa's Scooperia To Go! Fashion Flambé (4).jpg|4 Papa's Scooperia To Go! Fashion Flambé (5).jpg|5 Papa's Scooperia To Go! Fashion Flambé (6).jpg|6 Papa's Scooperia To Go! Fashion Flambé (7).jpg|7 Papas Scooperia To Go! Fashion Flambé (8).jpg|8 Papa's Scooperia To Go! Fashion Flambé (9).jpg|9 Papa's Scooperia To Go! Fashion Flambé (10).jpg|10 Papa's Scooperia To Go! Fashion Flambé (11).jpg|11 Papa's Scooperia To Go! Fashion Flambé (12).jpg|12 Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Prizes # Decaf Poster #Denim Vest #Fingerless Gloves # Blue Flag #Riveted Belt # Rautenflagge Wall #Thin Stripe Polo # Lg. Blossom Table #Polka Dot Pants # BavariaFest Poster # # # Rare Prizes: * Large Maple Table * Hyper Saucer * Small Theater Table Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Prize Gallery Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Fashion Flambé (1).jpg|1 Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Fashion Flambé (2).jpg|2 Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Fashion Flambé (3).jpg|3 Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Fashion Flambé (4).jpg|4 Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Fashion Flambé (5).jpg|5 Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Fashion Flambé (6).jpg|6 Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Fashion Flambé (7).jpg|7 Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Fashion Flambé (8).jpg|8 Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Fashion Flambé (9).jpg|9 Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Fashion Flambé (10).jpg|10 Category:Whiskview Mall Category:Locations Category:Minigames Category:Papa's Pizzeria HD Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Category:Papa's Scooperia To Go! Category:Papa's Scooperia Category:Papa's Scooperia HD Category:Games Category:Fashion Flambé Category:Papa's Pancakeria To Go!